villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Perry the Platyborg
Perry the Platyborg the villainous alias of Perry the Platypus, is an alternate reality version of the heroic secret agent Perry the Platypus and the (former) secondary antagonist in the 2011 TV movie, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. He will return in the upcoming episode, Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, this time as a supporting protagonist. Biography Across the 2nd Dimension Just like the Perry of the original dimension, this Perry was the pet of Phineas and Ferb, as well as a secret agent trying to stop the Heinz Doofenshmirtz of his dimension. Unlike his counterpart, however, 2nd Perry was at some point defeated by 2nd Doofenshmirtz (who was a much more dangerous villain than his first dimension counterpart), who then proceeded to take over the Tri-State Area with his vast army of Norm-Bots. Following 2nd Perry's defeat, he was then transformed into a cyborg, designed and programmed to enforce 2nd Doofenshmirtz's rule, making him the general of his Norm-Bot armies. He first appeared when 2nd Doofenshmirtz presented him to the original Doofenshmirtz. Platyborg later came by to help 2nd Doofenshmirtz expose the original Perry of his secret identity to the boys. At first, Platborg attempted to slap Perry into giving out his role as a secret agent, but this failed. When 2nd Doofenshmirtz commanded him to do the same thing to Phineas and Ferb, Platyborg then attempted to do so, which then finally caused Perry to attack him, thus exposing himself to the boys, much to his distraught. Ever since then, Platyborg become bent on tracking down both Perry and the boys. Eventually, when 2nd Doofenshmirtz was able to use the boys to open a portal to the 1st Dimension, he accompanied his master when he invaded the original Tri-State Area. Platyborg faced down Perry for the last time, and was defeated when Perry tricked him into getting a turkey stuck on his head and backing him into an electrical socket, which fried his circuts and erased all of his evil programming. After 2nd Doofenshmirtz was defeated and arrested, Platyborg went back to being 2nd Phineas and Ferb's pet and returns back home with them. Tales From the Resistance Platyborg is seen in a more happier personality, as he is reunited with his family following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest. However, Platyborg now has to deal with more serious issues, such as being kidnapped by several of O.W.C.A. agents, who, much like himself, were captured and transformed into cyborgs by 2nd Doofenshmirtz's wife 2nd Charlene (who shares much of 2nd Doofenshmirtz's evilness). Eventually, he is freed by the Resistance and later aid them into freeing all of the animal agents of their evil programming (with the exception of Pandaborg). However, the 2nd Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg manage to escape in a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, Platyborg resumed his life living with the Flynn-Fletchers in peace. http://videos.sapo.pt/UcRdcvl2ELLaVzJfiJdS Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Pets Category:Tragic Villain Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Pawns Category:Gadgeteers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Extremists Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Supervillains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protective Villains Category:Terrorists Category:War Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains